Parappa the rapper corruption
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: Parappa matt and paula go to a small town just to check out something, but wind up finding out the town has a curse, that makes some people turn into monsters at night and not allow them to leave until daybreak. Will they survive? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 An odd day

Chapter 1: An Odd Day

It was a normal day as any other in Parappa Town. It was calm and peaceful, and today snow falling from the sky, covering the rooftops, streets and cars as well. Two canines were walking through the snow. One was in a jacket and his trademark orange hat, and he was walking along one of his best friends that had a thicker coat on as well with blonde hair. "So, Parappa, how'd you do on that test?" he asked his friend Parappa. He was a rapper who said that he just had to believe whenever he got into a situation that felt impossible. It was always a reassurance in his darkest times, at least to him anyway.

Parappa just shrugged. "I'm gonna bet poorly. How about you, Matt?" he responded. His friend gave the same response of guessing how badly he did. They were walking across the crosswalk where a truck was cleaning up the snow from the road. "At least the weekend's tomorrow," Matt said happily until they came upon a familiar looking person in a soldier uniform. There was strangely a crime scene with policemen surrounding a house. They were in a neighborhood, only two neighborhoods away from Parappa's home.

"Hey, General Potter, what happened?" Matt asked. They knew the man in the soldier uniform as a close friend of their fathers. General Potter faced them, having a dislike for Parappa due to him dating his daughter. "Nothing. Just… well, I don't even know myself," General Potter responded. It was unfortunately so bad he was called to investigate.

They saw five covered up bodies being wheeled into some cars to be taken away to be examined like normally. "Was there a murder?" Parappa had to ask the obvious thought while both of them looked at Potter. He sighed nodding in agreement. "Yeah, a family of three, unfortunately…" he answered but this confused the two boys since they saw five bodies, but presumed that they were bodies of the murderers too. One of the police officers went up to General Potter. "Sir, we don't have anyone to go investigate Violetriver," he said. The general seemed annoyed by this, telling the officer to go away for a little while.

General Potter saw Parappa and Matt talking and gave a glare at them. "Can we help out?" they offered in unison. "No you cannot even. If I had no other choice for the next two days, I wouldn't hire you two kids to do a law enforcer's job. Now get on home. You two have seen enough," he ordered. Parappa sighed and nodded, looking at the shattered window of the second storey of the home as he began to leave with his friend following beside him.

"Should we check it out anyway?" Matt asked. Normally he wasn't the type to get involved in any antics or trouble, but this weekend was going to be boring since the snow was stopping him from doing the hobbies he did on weekends. "Nah, I wanna try to get on his good side. Let's just forget about it, just like he said," Parappa claimed while they came to the next street close to his home.

"Alright, see you on Monday," Matt told him before walking in his own separate direction to get to his home. Parappa just continued onto his home, thinking of just sleeping in for most of the weekend like he normally did.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The breakup?

Chapter 2: The Breakup?

Parappa was just sleeping in his bed. His room wasn't exactly the cleanest as some clothes were lying around the floor. He had been sleeping in late like he usually did on weekends. Right now, it was 11am as Parappa heard a ringing noise wake him up. He just sat up stretching while reaching onto his night stand, grabbing his cellphone and holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered while getting up. "Hey, Parappa," a female voice responded. He recognized it as his girlfriend, Sunny Funny. She was a flower whose father General Potter often really bothered her and him about their relationship with each other.

"Oh, hi Sunny. What's up?" Parappa responded. He was always happy whenever he was around her or talked to her, even while he was still waking up. "Parappa… we need to talk," Sunny claimed. He immediately became serious upon hearing this. "Alright about what?" Parappa asked while putting his hat on, since he never really took it off. He could hear Sunny's voice sound slightly upset. "Listen… it's about us. M-my dad just getting to annoying now. I think it will be better if we stopped seeing each other like this for a while… and just be friends?" she explained her frustrations with her father and that she couldn't handle it any longer.

"W-wha…? You're breaking up with me?!" Parappa asked expectedly, already feeling upset over hearing this. "I-I'm sorry, but I just can't take my father anymore… I'll s-see you at school at Monday," Sunny apologized before hanging up.

Parappa just stood there holding his cellphone in his hand, looking at it and feeling awestruck by the conversation he just went through, questioning if he had just lost his mind in a dream, at least hoping it was all a dream. His cellphone began beeping with the dial tone as he hung it up and sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. "It's not a dream…" he mumbled not sure what else to do. He put his cellphone away in his pocket before continuing downstairs, just trying to process what he just suddenly went through.

Parappa heard his cellphone ring again, but in a higher tune. He looked down, noticing that it was instead Matt calling. He reluctantly put his cellphone up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered bluntly with sadness in his voice. "Hey, Parappa, there was another murder! It was just two houses over from the one we saw yesterday," Matt claimed having seen General Potter there and everything set up in the crime scene. "…alright… maybe we should go to Violetriver," Parappa responded thinking, but not as happy as he used to. He wasn't with Sunny anymore, so he may as well not to try and respect her father. "It's eighty miles outside of town, so it'll probably take a while," he said, noticing how sad his friend's voice sounded which confused him.

"Meet me at the Beard Burger," Parappa said before hanging up and grabbing his skateboard, before he heard the sound of a happy ringtone chime from his cellphone. He just groaned knowing that it was Sunny. He pulled out the cellphone out and threw it across the room, seeing it land on the bed while continuing to ring. He just walked off with his skateboard, feeling like his heart was shattered into tiny pieces. It hurt so much that he didn't know how to react.

Parappa left his home while the rest of his family wasn't awake yet. He was riding his skateboard through the streets which had been cleared up from the snow last night. He soon arrived to a popular fast food restaurant known as Beard Burgers. He stopped there and just tried to wait for his friend Matt to arrive. "Hey parappa!" he looked over his shoulder, seeing a familiar fox friend of his with yellow fur and pink hair, and was wearing a pink coat, green skirt and orange shirt. "Oh, hey Paula," Parappa said bluntly to his friend, not really wanting to talk so much since she was friends with Sunny though, she could easily that he was miserable.

"Uh… are you okay?" Paula asked her friend. Parappa just sighed nodding his head. "No… I'm not in the slightest… I'm going out of town for the weekend with Matt," Parappa responded irritated next to the point of crying, just thinking back on it. This seemed to instantly catch her attention. "Can I come along?" Paula asked. Parappa sighed again while shrugging. "Sure, why not?" he bluntly answered. Just then they saw Matt coming on his new bike, giving a small wave to his friends. "Hey guys," he greeted them. Paula was questioning how she could go with them when she didn't have anything to ride on.

"Hey, Matt. You mind letting Paula ride with you?" Parappa asked. Matt nodded. "Sure, just hang on" he happily agreed, although noticing his friend's depression confused him. Paula felt uneasy by how easily Parappa let her come along without her knowing anything, but she didn't complain since she liked being with her friends.

Paula climbed onto the back of Matt's bike and wrapped her arms around him to hang on since she had no protection if she fell off. "Well come on. To Violetriver," Parappa said while skating off ahead to lead the way. Matt and Paula followed on the bike, thinking that will eventually get there, even if it was a long eighty mile ride away from their hometown.

Soon they were going through a forest that was getting covered in snow. Parappa was just sticking to the road and moving out of the way whenever a car was coming back, which surprisingly wasn't too often while they were riding along. "Hey, Parappa, are you okay? You haven't sounded right at all," Matt claimed, knowing that his friend had been sounding upset for the whole morning. Parappa just groaned while rubbing his eyes. "Sunny dumped me. That's all," he explained while trying not to sound like he was going to cry over it. Matt and Paula were shocked to hear this. "Sorry to hear, dude…" Matt told him while they were continuing to ride.

"Yeah, if you need anything, just ask. We're here for you," Paula exclaimed. Parappa felt a little cheered up already. He nodded, happy that his friends reassured him that everything will be fine. He just smiled, but it didn't last long though as he just continued the long ride to Violetriver.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Violetriver

Chapter 3: Violetriver

Parappa, Matt and Paula rode for a few more hours until it got to roughly 6PM in the evening. They had been talking and having as much fun as they could despite Parappa's depression from Sunny breaking up with him. "Whoa…" Matt said. Parappa looked up, seeing a town that strangely wasn't affected by the snow at all. It seemed like it was still summer here, and when they entered the town, it felt warm and calm. The trio began to take off their coats and jackets upon entering the small town. "So this is Violetriver? …I wonder why Potter wanted us to stay away," Parappa questioned. It was like the town was frozen in time from the rest of the world.

They walked around the town alongside each other with their coats in their backpacks, Parappa carrying his skateboard while Matt left his bike at the entrance. They saw a huge tree in the center of town. At the tree was a man in a black suit and red tie was trimming the tree. "Excuse me sir, but can you tell us where we are?" Parappa asked while they went up to him.

He just chuckled and turned to them. "My, my… new visitors to our humble little town…? It's nice to meet you, young ones. Let me be the first to welcome you to Violetriver, the town that's always summer," the man welcomed them all to Violetriver. Matt and Paula so far liked how nice the people were. Parappa was still trying to get out of his depression, giving a light smile at him.

"I'm the mayor here. The name's Billy," Billy introduced himself. He shook their hands while Parappa just looked at the stores and homes. Everything seemed so perfect and clean, and the town size was big, but not as huge as any town would be. "Well it's nice to meet you, Billy. We were just visiting," Matt lied remembering how they came here out of curiosity as to why General Potter told them to stay away. "Yeah, this town's pretty great," Parappa said, Paula nodding in agreement they noticed it was now starting to get dark, and everyone was making haste into their homes, the streets becoming empty in seconds and the stores all closing shut very quickly.

"Oh my… it's already getting dark out?" Billy said hesitantly. He looked at Parappa and his friends. "What's going on?" Parappa asked worriedly. The mayor rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, why don't you take this inn coupon? It's good for three free nights. Get there in a hurry, because it's not safe at night," he explained before running away himself, leaving behind the tools he was using on the huge tree.

Parappa looked at Matt and Paula wondering if they should stay or not. "Your call, guys. What do you wanna do?" Parappa asked his friends. They both shrugged. "It's the weekend, so it won't hurt to stay here for a night," Paula claimed thinking of it as practically a mini vacation. "I don't see any harm in it. Everyone's so friendly too," Matt told them with a nod, agreeing with the thought of staying here for the night since they had a free inn coupon anyway. The trio began to make their way to the inn.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to the inn. When Parappa, Paula and Matt entered, they saw a lot of people, ranging from children, parents and workers that have just come there in a rush. They were locking the doors, and all of the windows were barricaded from the inside which was even weirder. They just tried to ignore it while they went up to the front desk. "Can we get a room for the night?" Parappa asked showing the coupon. The receptionist nodded. "We only have one room left on the second floor," he claimed handing him the key to it. Paula and Matt were too distracted by the terrified looks of everyone as they just made their way upstairs.

Their room was a simple unfurnished room with a bathroom, one chair and one huge bed with night stands beside it, and a bookshelf that was almost full, with multiple candles and match boxes lying around. "This place is just weird…" Parappa said, but it was at least something to get his mind off the breakup with Sunny. "It's scary to me," Paula responded while just feeling uncomfortable by it. She went to the bookcase and grabbed one of the books from the bookshelf, sitting on the chair since everyone was too afraid to go out in the night.

Parappa was scratching his head worriedly by all that was going on. "I'm gonna go shower," Matt said while going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. In the meantime, Parappa left the room to investigate what was going on.

Parappa went downstairs, hearing the sounds of doors locking as he went downstairs. The receptionist was the only one left in the lobby and the front door had a piece of wood on it barricading it along with multiple locks and chains. "Hey, excuse me," Parappa greeted the receptionist, startling them. The receptionist sighed in relief seeing him. "Oh… it's just you… you shouldn't be out when it's dark. It's not safe," the receptionist claimed while the lights began to uncontrollably go out on their own. "What's going on? Why is everyone so afraid of the night?" Parappa questioned wanting to make sure that his friends will be alright

"You mean you don't know? This town is cursed! Random people turn into monsters at night, and once that happens, they don't turn back. They vanish in the daytime but random people become monsters. At night, the power dies, phone lines don't work, and the town changes. There's no way to get out. Just lock your door and hide," the receptionist explained what was wrong before running in to his own room. Parappa could hear the sound of the door slamming and locking as well. He just tried not to think about it too far as he went back to his room. When he got back, he closed the door behind him, just keeping the advice of the receptionist in mind and locking the door.

"Is something wrong?" Paula asked while sitting on the chair with a book in her hands. Parappa didn't want to worry his friends with anything, thinking that they were safe as long as they stayed in their room. He nodded, just giving a nervous laugh. "Nah, it's alright. Just paranoid, sorry," he apologized. Paula just sighed. "I can't blame you. Something just feels… odd," she claimed.

Soon, the lights in the rooms started cutting off, along with the lights on the streets outside. Most light went out at this point. Paula just groaned while lighting a candle and setting it on the nightstand, seeing the sad expression on Parappa's face while he sat on the bed. "Listen, Parappa. I know it's hard to take it, but everything will be fine. If she dumped you, that just means she's lost out on a chance with a nice and kind-hearted boy," she told him trying to cheer him up. Parappa got a light blush on his face after hearing he compliment him. He just smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Paula…" he responded, but he wasn't dropping his guard, just in case if the receptionist was telling the truth.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Violetriver's curse

Chapter 4: Violetriver's Curse

It was late at night in Parappa Town, and Sunny was just sitting in her room on her phone talking with a friend of hers. "Sorry to hear about your guitar strings all somehow breaking. Listen, Katy, I need to tell you something," Sunny claimed. She was talking to her blue kitten friend who was the lead of a rock band known as MilkCan. They were great friends as well, and they were always helping each other if they needed to.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Katy responded while working on tuning a guitar while the phone was on speaker. "Dad's busy investigating these weird murders. I talked to Parappa on the phone and pretended to break up with him, just so we can get dad to stop bothering us," Sunny explained her plan. Truthfully, she had faked the break up with Parappa over the phone. Her friend just broke out into laughter once hearing this.

"Wow, good job. How'd you and Parappa come up with it?" Katy asked Sunny while the sound of a guitar string snapping could be heard, along with Katy's irritated grumbles. "I came up with it myself, i couldn't tell him right away since dad was in the next room. I tried to call Parappa right after he left, but he never answered," she claimed with her voice trailing off with worry. "You what?! Sunny, don't you know what that could do to your relationship?" Katy shouted in shock hearing that Sunny didn't let Parappa in on the plan before doing it. "Don't worry. He's been in a lot of bad situations, so he can handle it. I'll just go visit him tomorrow or call him and explain it to him," she said acting like everything will be fine.

"I hope so. If you can't get him, you'll be able to talk to him at Monday in school anyway," Katy responded while questioning Sunny's current situation before she hung up, having to get back to work on her guitar's broken strings.

Back at Violetriver, Parappa was just asleep in their room at the inn. Paula and Matt were sleeping alongside him since it was the only bed in their room. Paula however was woken up by a banging noise downstairs. Paula just looked over to her sleeping friends and got up, trying not to awaken them either. She just rubbed her eye confusedly and stood up, walking out of their room to go and see what the noise was since the banging noise didn't seem to have any sign of stopping soon.

Paula saw all of the locks on the door and saw it shaking. She moved the piece of wood out from in front of it and unlocked it, removing the chain latch too. She just thought that it was a person who was out and was desperate to get inside from the dark night. As she opened the door, she saw the person standing there, the dark covering its entire body. "Are you okay?" Paula asked, but suddenly she saw a light flickering and noticed the person's hands. They were long and oddly shaped, each finger looking like a ravenous claw that had tons of blood on it, along with ripped flesh stuck on them.

Paula's eyes widened as she saw the person begin to approach her with a snarling growl coming from its mouth, reaching at her with his claws retracted. She saw its face. It was a bald person with no eyes and its sharp and uneven jagged teeth looked bloody as well. It roared as it kept approaching her, and Paula shrieked in fear as she turned and tried to run away, but she tripped over her own two feet while the monster continued approaching.

Parappa was awoken by all of the noise downstairs. He quickly got up seeing Matt still asleep, strangely enough being a heavy sleeper. Parappa grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the room to see what the noise was. As he got into the hallway, he saw another door of the inn that was shaking violently, and a loud banging could be heard in it like something was trying to break out of the room. Parappa just continued downstairs and eventually saw Paula screaming and kicking at the monster, trying to escape it while it was grabbing her leg with one of its sharp claws digging into her leg.

Parappa gasped upon sight of this and went over, he pulled back slamming his skateboard right onto the side of the monster's head and crushing its skull. It fell over, letting go of Paula and falling to the ground. Parappa panted as he helped up Paula. She hugged him, beginning to cry out of fear after the traumatizing situation she just went through. He could see her bloody leg and sighed. "What is that… thing?!" she asked not letting go of Parappa. "It's some sort of monster…! So this is what happens at night here! The place is cursed," he claimed finally getting her to calm down. Remembering what the receptionist said and now believing it fully.

They heard more roaring and snarling and could see the flickering lights outside. It revealed more vague figures under them, and roughly three more were coming. Parappa slammed the door shut and put the chain latch back on it, but the door quickly flung open, the chain latch barely holding it back as the monster let out a horrific screech while it was bashing on the door trying to break it in. Paula stood there too shocked to react. "Come on!" Parappa shouted deciding to go back upstairs to their room, but they heard a loud crashing noise and it wasn't long before they saw another monster that looked just like the receptionist that was dragging itself down the steps.

"W-we're going to die…" Paula said too scared to think properly and was about to break down. Parappa just kept looking around. Every window was barricaded, and running outside was much more than a suicidal move. A monster was just coming down the steps slowly until he saw a door behind the receptionist's desk. "In there! Hurry," he said, taking her by the hand and running straight to the door. They opened it and went inside in a rush shortly. After they got inside it, the door was busted open and multiple monsters began wandering the entrance of the inn.

Parappa and Paula found themselves stuck in a closet with their only weapon being Parappa's skateboard. Paula just sniffled while just trying to stay calm. "It's alright, I don't think they saw us come in here," he tried to reassure her everything will be alright, but he was questioning it himself. "W-what about Matt?" Paula asked worriedly. "Don't worry. I closed the door behind me. I don't think they'll go banging on it after the racket we made down here," Parappa whispered. They were trying to keep quiet since it seemed like noise drew even more of the monsters inside.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The next day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

Early in the next morning, Matt began to wake up. He yawned while looking around, but he didn't see the others in the room. He got up from the bed, opening the door to the main hall of the inn. It was unlocked which confused him. Matt's eyes widened when he opened the door to see one of the other room doors broken to pieces, and there was a trail of blood on the ground. Matt hesitantly looked into the room. It was completely messed up. The furniture was torn and thrown around like ragdolls. The room had been wrecked and it had a lot of blood stained on it.

"Paula! Parappa!" Matt called worried for them. He slightly panicked at the sight of everything, but when he got to the entrance of the inn, he saw a dead body of a monster with a messed up head from where Parappa had bashed its skull in with his skateboard. Matt was horrified from seeing the damage done to the inn. "Parappa! Paula! You guys here?!" he shouted worriedly, walking around the body before hearing a slow creaking noise. He immediately turned around, seeing by the reception desk where the closet door was open.

Matt saw Parappa and Paula emerge from the closet, having hidden there for the rest of the night. The monsters had vanished aside from the one Parappa took care of. "You guys! Thank goodness you're alright!" he exclaimed in glee. He squeezed Paula and Parappa into a hug, both of them still traumatized from last night. Matt eventually broke the hug.

"What happened here, guys? I was worried if something happened to you," Matt questioned confusedly. "I-I heard a noise last night, and I went to open the door. T-that thing on the floor attacked me, but Parappa saved me," Paula started before seeing her practical savior step in. "And before we knew it, there were loads of 'em, so we just hid in the closet," Parappa finished explaining, knowing that Paula probably didn't want to relive the horrific nightmare they just went through.

After a while of explanation over the night, Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alright, that's it! We're going to go see Mayor Billy," Matt declared. Parappa nodded in agreement. "Come on, guys. Let's go find him," Parappa said. He started walking out of the inn with Paula and Matt following. They could see the town look like what it was before when they first got here. The daytime was calm, peaceful and warm, and everyone was happy, but when nightfall came by, it was like it changed on a dime.

Parappa and his two friends soon found Billy, who was holding a clipboard and writing down certain names on a sheet of paper. "Hey, Billy," Parappa called to him and grabbed his attention. "Oh, you are all safe? That's great to know," he greeted them. "What is up with this town?! You nearly got us killed!" Paula yelled at the mayor, but he made a gesture to calm down. "I warned you to get to the inn. I'm sorry, but five people already died last night. As said before, this town is cursed," he responded, but the trio angrily glared at him.

"But guess what. You didn't tell us what it was! Look at Paula's leg. She got hurt by one of those monsters I killed," Parappa told him. Billy could see some blood slowly stream from Paula's left leg from where the monster's claws grabbed her. "Yeah, what happened that caused this town to get cursed?" Matt continued their questions. Billy let out a sigh before starting. "I'll explain. Some kid fifty years ago wanted to make it always warm and sunny here like summer. He made a deal with some kind of witch, and now we have to try and survive nightly," the mayor Billy explained everything, but Parappa just groaned.

"That's it. Let's get home, guys," Parappa said while he began to leave with Paula and Matt, but the mayor stopped them. "You killed one?" he asked. The trio stopped on their tracks and Parappa nodded. "Yeah, I did. Why?" he responded confusedly. "Good lord… no one has ever been able to do that! Please, you must stay and help us! You could be the saviors this town needs!" the mayor pleaded, but Parappa just looked at Paula and Matt who were still furious from the incident. Instead they all just continued to leave town.

Parappa pulled out his skateboard while Matt got his bike from where he left it the other night, letting Paula climb onto the back of it like before. They just took off down the road. They left Violetriver and were heading right back for Parappa Town, the mayor's pleas for help just ringing through their heads the whole time.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Making plans

Chapter 6: Making Plans

Once Parappa Paula and Matt have all gone back to Parappa Town after the horrible day in Violetriver, the three of them arrived to Parappa's house. Parappa looked at his two friends. "Sorry for getting you guys in danger there," he apologized with a sigh. The three of them were just trying to support each other after the traumatizing night. "It's alright, you had no idea in the first place," Paula reassured him not blaming Parappa at all. She walked away to get home and treat her injury.

Matt couldn't help but rub the back of his head awkwardly. "Well man, listen. Just look forward to the dance tomorrow. Try not to let everything drag ya down," Matt said reminding Parappa. There was a school dance tomorrow. Parappa just groaned unsure if he should go since he thought Sunny had fake dumped him to get her father to lighten up on them, but he was oblivious to that fact. Parappa just waved while Matt was heading back to his home to get some rest.

Parappa entered his home while walking through the living room. His younger sister pinto was watching television when she saw him. "Hey, bro. That Sunny girl has been looking for you," Pinto told him but this confused her brother. "What do you mean?" he asked confusedly while she turned the television off. "She's called a lot since yesterday and came over too, but you vanished. Dad got worried too," Pinto explained. Sunny had been coming over a lot, but Pinto didn't know why Sunny was coming over, which was because she was trying to get in contact with Parappa to explain the fake breakup, but she could never get to him.

Parappa just went to his room afterwards to find his phone. It hadn't been touched at all while he was away. He went over and picked up his cellphone, switching it back on. He opened it, seeing tons of missed calls, voice and text messages from Sunny. He didn't want to read them or listen to the voice messages, so he deleted each and every one of them, instead thinking of listening to his friends' advice and moving on. Parappa sat down on his bed, now thinking about what the mayor Billy begged him and his friends to do, just constantly ringing through his mind.

Suddenly Parappa's cellphone began ringing with a pop tune. He opened the cellphone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered still slightly lost in his thoughts. "Hi, Parappa," it was Paula. He was wondering what she was calling about. "Hey, Paula. Are you okay?" Parappa asked still confused. "Yeah, I just got home from the doctors'. They believed me when I told them I fell on a broken bottle," she explained. She had lied about her leg injury since she believed that no one would believe her about a monster hurting her, and would be considered a fairy tale.

"I owe you anyway for helping me get out of my depression," Parappa claimed before hearing a giggle from Paula. "Good then, because… well… I know the break up was hard to get through, but I was wondering… maybe we could go to the dance together?" Paula suggested. His eyes widened while listening to her. "S-sure, Paula. I-I'll pick ya up tomorrow night," he claimed with a smile.

After a short talk, Parappa hung up his cellphone and sighed lying back on his bed while dialing Matt's number, just listening to the faint ringing sound and waiting for an answer. "Hello?" Matt finally answered as Parappa yawned. "Hey, Matt. Listen, we need to talk," Parappa responded. His friend scratched his head unsurely but shrugged. "Sure, about what?" he asked confusedly.

"I feel bad, man. I mean, we ditched a bunch of people in their time of need," Parappa explained his guilt before getting cut off by Matt. "You too? Yeah, I've been feeling bad about it too," Matt claimed with an irritated groan while rubbing his eyes. "I was thinking… maybe we should help them," he said making his friend's eyes widen. "What? Dude, you know that is not safe at all," Matt exclaimed not thinking it was a bright idea in the slightest. "Y-yeah, I know it's not safe, but I can't be happy to have left hundreds of people to die over a bunch of monster," Parappa responded but heard Matt groan. They just seemed to have awkward silence for a while.

"Fine. Why not?" Matt finally spoke agreeing to it. Parappa just laughed. "Alright! See ya tomorrow. We'll head to Violetriver after the dance," he told him before hanging up and lying back on his bed. A lot was going to be planned for tomorrow since he was taking Paula to this school dance and afterwards going back to the kind cursed town of Violetriver. It was going to be a lot of work to help break the curse.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The dance part 1

Chapter 7: The Dance - Part 1

The next day after, Parappa and Matt had agreed to go back and help Violetriver. They were just going through a normal school day as any other, but the dance was tonight and they were going to have as much fun as possible before they went to Violetriver afterwards, which was just in case something bad happened to them.

In between one of the classes, Parappa was at his locker putting his stuff away. "Hi, Parappa," he looked over his shoulder, seeing Sunny and immediately getting slightly depressed, letting out a deep sigh. "Hey, Sunny…" he responded while closing his locker and walking away, Sunny following him since it was lunch time and they were both heading to the cafeteria. "Are you excited for the dance tonight?" she asked. Parappa was wondering why she was around him if she dumped him but presumed that she still wanted to remain friends. "I guess. I just gotta borrow dad's car to pick up Paula tonight," Parappa said, but this shocked Paula.

"What?! Why are you taking Paula?! I'm your girlfriend!" Sunny shouted since Paula didn't get along to well with another friend of theirs. Parappa just raised an eyebrow before turning to her. "What are you talking about? You dumped me, Sunny," he reminded her starting to get confused while dwelling on it. Sunny just groaned as now she had to explain it, especially when it couldn't be sooner.

"I tried calling you all day yesterday, but you never answered. Then, I came over and you weren't home. I pretended to dump you in front of my dad to get him to quit bothering us. You can tell Paula to find someone else to take to the dance!" Sunny explained what had occurred, wanting her boyfriend back with her. Parappa just shook his head. He couldn't believe her for one second. Everything had gotten so odd lately. He sighed, thinking that he could never believe anything anymore which was one thought since he was hoping to never stop believing in anything.

"Sunny, stop lying. I'm trying to move on and forget about it, but now, you're just trying to drag me back. Ask Joe Chin to take you," Parappa told Sunny before storming off into the cafeteria, leaving her standing there upset. She then realized something. Katy was right about her plan being undeniably faulty.

After school, Parappa was talking to Matt and discussing what they were going to do at Violetriver, which all boiled down to just asking the mayor of the town to tell them what to do. It felt like they were getting a job to fight the monsters that still roamed the supposedly peaceful town. "Hi, guys!" they heard, looking over to see Paula coming along, and she was a lot happier than usual. "Oh hey, Paula" Parappa greeted her while Matt gave a small wave. "You guys texted me saying we needed to talk. What's up?" Paula questioned since they had texted her a few hours ago.

"We were planning on going back to Violetriver after the dance," Parappa told her just what they were planning. Matt just nodded in agreement. "We know you had such a bad moment in that town, but hey, we can't just ignore them like this. They need our help," Matt claimed. Paula looked at them both and sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm going with you both too," she said. There was no arguing with her when it came to this decision. They were now all in this together and were ready, ever since they first walked into the horrific town.

"Alright, Paula. Just be careful around Sunny, alright?" Parappa warned her since he knew that Sunny had gotten bitter and jealous. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. "We'll meet at Parappa's in the morning," Matt told them since Parappa's home was the closest to both of their homes. Paula nodded agreeing to it all. "Alright, I'll see you tonight," she told him with a cheerful tone while walking away.

Matt looked at Parappa confusedly. "You sure it's gonna be okay to randomly leave home like this?" he asked. Parappa just sighed and rubbed the back of his head, feeling unsure about it himself. "All I know is. I don't want Paula to get hurt, so if something happens to me, I want you to get her away and to safety. Steal any form of weapon you can," Parappa explained. After all, Matt was one of his best friends, and he trusted him deeply. "You got it, Parappa. See ya tonight," he said before taking off on his bike. Parappa just sighed. He feared of meeting his demise in Violetriver. He got on his skateboard and skated off back to his home.

A few hours later, Parappa had gotten ready for tonight. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue bowtie, but he kept wearing his favorite hat along with it. He grabbed the keys to his father's car. "I'll be back later," Parappa said to his family, his father and younger sister bidding him goodbye as he went out the door. Parappa climbed into the car and started it up, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm down from being worried of going to Violetriver tomorrow. He just kept silent while driving to Paula's home.

Just after Parappa arrived to Paula's house, he went to the front door with a nervous blush, and he rang the doorbell. After waiting, he saw the door open up and the light of the living room shining before his canine eyes. He saw Paula standing there in a long green dress, with her pink hair bundled into a ponytail. His eyes widened seeing her in the outfit. "How do I look?" she asked with a giggle over seeing his expression. "F-fantastic… l-let's go," Parappa answered happily while he held the door open and let her into the car. He closed the door and got into the driver seat, and just when Paula was on the passenger seat beside the driver's seat, he drove away for the school dance.

While they were driving along, he looked at Paula with a red rose blush, seeing her just smiling even though they knew that they were going to Violetriver tomorrow. "Listen… Paula… I just want you to know to be careful and stay close to me and Matt when we're in Violetriver," Parappa told her. "I won't get in the way," Paula said after happily nodding, just trying to enjoy the night. Or in other words, what could possibly be the last night of their lives.

End of Chapter 7


End file.
